Fiesta Gothique
by tilunarou
Summary: Une fête chez des marginaux. Plusieurs invités, une seule élue. Que va-t-il arriver à Bella à la soirée Goth-vamp organisée au manoir!


**Marginality Contest**

**Nom de plume:**** Tilunarou**

**Titre de l'histoire**: Fiesta gothique

**Disclaimer**** : **  
Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire  
est créée par mes soins.

Venez aussi découvrir le Forum  
**Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

_**"Soirée Goths & Vamps"**_

_**Venez nombreux et n'hésitez pas à venir accompagnés.**_

_**Laissez vos préjugés de côté et imprégnez-vous de notre ambiance.**_

_**Au plaisir de vous voir,**_

_**Vos dévoués serviteurs E & J.**_

_**PS : Tenue de rigueur exigée...**_

Je regardai encore et encore ce carton d'invitation qui avait été déposé dans ma boîte aux lettres. Un carton noir, avec des inscriptions rouge sang.

J'avais entendu parler de cette communauté. Ils s'étaient installés dans un ancien château, aux abords de la ville et faisaient régulièrement parler d'eux, la plupart du temps à tort. C'étaient des marginaux, et pour la moitié des gens de cette ville, ils étaient responsables de la plupart des évènements qui entachaient sa réputation. Pourquoi soupçonner un citadin innocent alors qu'un type moitié gothique moitié vampire faisait un candidat idéal?

Je secouai la tête face à cette injustice. Je décidai de réfléchir sérieusement à cette invitation. Je pourrais peut-être faire un papier intéressant après cette fête et impressionner mon boss. La tâche s'avérait difficile mais pourquoi pas...

Après tout, j'étais moi aussi une marginale à ma façon. Je m'étais toujours sentie à part des autres, différente, et complètement à côté de la plaque... au grand dam de mes parents. Je n'avais jamais suivi leurs choix et leurs décisions. J'avais toujours tout fait par moi-même, et leurs recommandations m'étaient toujours passées au-dessus de la tête. Cela ne faisait pas de moi une mauvaise fille ou une rebelle mais ils avaient eu du mal à encaisser le fait que je ne devienne pas avocate ou professeur de littérature. Mon poste de responsable de la rubrique mode d'un magazine féminin était loin, très loin de leurs espérances à mon sujet!

J'avais aussi quitté le soleil et le farniente pour venir travailler à la campagne, loin de chez eux, et cela aussi avait été un coup dur. On s'appelait régulièrement, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que j'étais proche d'eux...

Je retournai le carton. La soirée avait lieu ce soir, à partir de 21 heures. Ça me laissait largement le temps de trouver une tenue adéquate car je n'avais dans mes placards ni tenue de vampire, ni tenue gotique. Je savais où j'allais pouvoir dénicher mon bonheur, et j'espérai qu'Alice me laisserait décider un minimum de ce que je porterai !

Alice était la seule amie que j'avais ici et elle était aussi ma collaboratrice. Je faisais toujours appel à elle pour illustrer mes articles, et elle se complaisait vraiment à le faire. Alice pouvait à la fois tenir le rôle de créatrice, de conseillère et de modèle. Rien ne lui faisait peur, et c'est ce que j'aimais le plus chez elle. Nous étions de très bonnes amies et nous pouvions toujours compter l'une sur l'autre. Elle m'accueillit à bras ouverts lorsque je pénétrai dans sa boutique.

" Bellaa ! Quelle surprise! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui! Comment vas-tu?"

"Bonjour Alice. Je vais très bien, merci. A vrai dire, j'ai besoin d' acheter une tenue... hum... spéciale."

"Oh... Un rencard?" sourit-elle

"Non. Une fête."

"Quel genre de fête?" demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse.

Je lui montrai le carton d'invitation, et elle fit la moue. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me dit :

"Bella, c'est ce soir?"

"Oui. Donc c'est urgent! Dis-moi que tu as ce qu'il me faut! S'il-te-plaît!"

"Tu sais bien que oui Bells, sinon tu ne serais pas ici. Mais..."

"Quoi? Tu désapprouves que j'y aille?"

"Non, c'est juste que j'aurais voulu venir avec toi."

"Tu peux venir! Tu seras mon invitée." souris-je.

"J'aurais aimé. Mais je ne peux pas... Stephan m'a invitée au resto..." rougit-elle.

"Ohhh... Je suis contente pour toi!" annonçai-je en la serrant dans mes bras. "Ce dîner vaut mille fois cette soirée Alice, crois-moi!"

" J'espère que tu dis vrai. J'ai tellement attendu ce moment. Allons voir ce que j'ai en magasin pour toi Bella!"

Après avoir essayé des dizaines et des dizaines de tenues, j'optai enfin pour une magnifique robe bustier en satin rouge à motifs noirs en dentelle. Un ruban en soie était entrecroisé sur le devant et une rose noire était cousue côté cœur. La robe était courte, légèrement moulante, et m'allait comme un gant. Alice m'apporta des bottes en cuir noir avec des lacets et des boucles. Les talons étaient hauts mais ils mettaient en valeur mes longues jambes graciles. Je me regardai dans le miroir et me trouvai bizarre... Différente même. Mais je me plus ainsi.

"Après un superbe maquillage, tu seras parfaite Bella." sourit Alice. "Tu es magnifique."

"Merci Alice. Je me sens vraiment bien dans cette robe, c'est incroyable!"

"Elle est faite pour toi, pas de doutes!"

Je remerciai Alice et lui réglai mes achats. Elle emballa ma robe soigneusement, ainsi que les bottes. Je lui souhaitai bonne chance pour son rendez-vous avec Stephan et quittai sa boutique. Je m'arrêtai chez le bijoutier du coin et achetai une parure pour aller avec ma tenue et le thème de la soirée. Je craquai littéralement pour un petit dragon en argent que le vendeur me mit aussitôt autour du cou.

"C'est parfait sur vous Mademoiselle. Puis-je vous suggérer ces boucles pour aller avec?" demanda-t-il.

"Je pense que je vais plutôt opter pour de simples anneaux." lui dis-je poliment en lui montrant ce que je voulais.

"Mais bien sûr Mademoiselle, je vous les sors immédiatement."

J'achetai mes articles et rentrai chez moi. Il était déjà tard, et il me restait juste assez de temps pour manger un morceau, prendre une bonne douche, m'habiller et me maquiller. Je m'observai une nouvelle fois dans le miroir, et me détaillai. Sans vouloir me vanter, j'étais pas mal. Sexy, mais classe à la fois. Rien de vulgaire, ni de cliché par rapport à la soirée !

J'espérai faire mon petit effet à cette fête, qui était une sacrée opportunité pour m'éclater, et découvrir un monde que je ne connaissais pas du tout. J'avais la ferme intention d'en profiter au maximum, quitte à faire les trucs les plus déments.

Je vérifiai ma tenue une dernière fois, et partis au volant de mon Audi vers le château. Le lieu était impressionnant, mais donnait étrangement envie d'y entrer. Il y avait déjà foule sur le parking. Combien de personnes avaient-ils invitées? Comment avaient-ils sélectionné leurs invités?

( ww watch?feature=player_embedded&v=SBjQ9tuuTJQ)

De la musique me parvenait depuis l'intérieur. Profonde, violente et entraînante. J'avançai d'un pas assuré vers l'entrée et présentai mon carton d'invitation au gorille devant la porte. Ce mec avait une carrure imposante, et il avait quelque chose d'étrange. Il me rendit mon carton et me sourit. Je restai bouche-bée et immobile devant son sourire. Ses canines étaient légèrement plus longues que la normale.

"Vous pouvez entrer, Mademoiselle. Le vestiaire est à droite." m'annonça-t-il, fier de son petit manège.

"M...Merci."

Il rit alors que je pénétrai dans le hall, sombre et frais. Je trouvai le vestiaire et y découvrit un homme habillé en vampire. Il me salua et me demanda mon carton.

"Bonsoir Mademoiselle. Comment vous appelez-vous?"

"Isabella Swan. Mais je préfère Bella."

"Bienvenue Bella. Voici ton ticket de vestiaire, garde-le bien précieusement, car un évènement exceptionnel va se produire ce soir, et il se peut que tu en sois l'héroïne..." dit-il de sa voix mystérieuse et théâtrale.

"Quel genre d'évènement?" demandai-je surprise.

"Je n'ai pas le droit de dévoiler quoique ce soit, beauté."

Je rougis en lui tendant mon manteau. Ses yeux bruns étaient braqués sur moi et il me souriait, dévoilant un magnifique sourire. Ses canines à lui aussi étaient étrangement longues. En même temps, j'étais dans une soirée organisée par des gothiques fans de vampires, alors pourquoi j'étais étonnée? Je remerciai mon hôte et partis en direction de la fête.

Il y avait du monde. Beaucoup de monde. L'ambiance était électro-rock, et les invités dansaient au rythme saccadé de Marilyn Manson. Je repérai le bar et m'y dirigeai sans plus attendre. Je n'étais pas du genre coincée mais après avoir vu deux "vampires", j'avais besoin d'un verre. Rapidement.

watch?feature=player_embedded&v=5V2HNn4e1Q8

"Un rhum coca, s'il-vous-plaît!" criai-je au serveur.

"Ça roule beauté!" me répondit-il. Je sursautai alors que je reconnaissais cette voix.

"Vous?"

"Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais."

"Tu te dédoubles pour assurer le vestiaire et le bar?" demandai-je perplexe.

"Non, j'ai remplacé Rosalie quelques instants. Une retouche maquillage..." me souffla-t-il. "Ma vraie place est ici, derrière ce bar. Et j'anime aussi les soirées parfois... Enfin tu verras tout à l'heure!" m'annonce-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

"Je vois. Tu..."

"Jake ! Toujours en train de draguer les nouvelles!" m'interrompit une voix.

"James..." grinça-t-il.

"Ne faites pas attention à lui, Mademoiselle, il ne fait que son intéressant! Tu mettras les consos de la dame sur ma note perso, Jake."

"Vous interrompez souvent les gens qui discutent entre eux?" demandai-je glaciale. "Excusez-moi, James, mais je suis capable de payer mes consommations toute seule." claquai-je en posant un billet sur le bar.

Je vis Jake sourire alors qu'il servait une jeune-femme percée de partout et qui arborait de nombreux tatouages. James s'en alla sans oser en dire plus et trouva une autre "proie" à embêter. Je fus soulagée qu'il parte, saluai Jake qui était soudainement surbooké et me dirigeai vers les banquettes rouge sang pour boire mon verre et apprécier le spectacle.

Le décor était époustouflant. Le rouge et le noir dominaient, sans trop faire cliché pour autant. Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent d'eux-mêmes sur deux énormes cages posées sur des estrades au milieu de la pièce. Je ne les avais pas vues avant mais là, je ne pouvais plus les ignorer. Des personnes y dansaient, s'accrochant aux barreaux et arborant des postures assez suggestives. Je vidai mon verre d'un trait et décidai d'en prendre un autre. Jake me resservit et me fit un clin d'œil. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur mon décolleté et j'étais ravi du petit effet qu'avait ma robe sur lui. Il n'était pas tout à fait mon type d'homme, mais ça faisait plaisir de plaire. Je lui fis un signe de main, et me dirigeai vers la piste de danse, afin de me mêler à la foule.

watch?v=TMETa77dUrg

Je m'éclatai comme une petite folle. Je n'avais pas autant dansé depuis des mois. J'avais été abordée par des types plus loufoques les uns que les autres (des filles aussi, pour la première fois de toute ma vie!) et ils m'avaient bien fait rire. Ils étaient tous très sympa et contrairement à ce que les gens en ville disaient ils n'étaient pas du tout méchants ! Pas que j'en ai douté, mais au moins, je pouvais le prouver!

L'article que je souhaitai écrire à mon patron commençait à prendre forme dans ma tête. La façon dont ils mettaient tous en valeur leur corps par la coiffure, les vêtements, les bijoux, les accessoires et le maquillage était vraiment sensationnelle. Ils pouvaient tous être comparés à des œuvres d'art tellement leur look était puissant et artistique. Je gardai dans un coin de ma tête l'idée de parler avec le leader de la communauté afin d'en savoir plus sur leurs coutumes si fascinantes.

Après avoir dansé pendant ce qui me sembla des heures, je décidai de retourner au bar. Jake n'était nulle part en vue mais une magnifique jeune-femme blonde prit ma commande. Elle était superbement maquillée et sa coiffure était vraiment bien exécutée. Sa robe en satin noir lui allait comme une seconde peau et faisait ressortir sa poitrine généreuse, que n'importe quelle femme lui envierait ! Je la remerciai rapidement, et la payai.

Je sirotai mon verre, assise sur un fauteuil noir lorsque tout à coup, la musique cessa. Une poursuite s'alluma et balaya toute la pièce. Une musique assez intrigante s'éleva dans la pièce et de la fumée se mit à jaillir sur le podium, situé entre les deux cages, lesquelles étaient vides à présent. Une silhouette imposante apparut à travers la fumée et je reconnus immédiatement Jake. Je compris alors ce qu'il voulait dire par "animer les soirées". J'imaginai que le temps de la "surprise" était venu. Il s'était changé pour l'occasion. Il portait un pantalon noir moulant qui mettait amplement le bas de son corps en valeur. Une cape noire, comme celle que portent les vampires dans les films avait été posée sur ses épaules musclées et était retenue uniquement grâce à une broche en forme de dague. Son torse était nu, laissant bien visibles ses tablettes de chocolat. Un pendentif en argent se baladait entre ses muscles saillants mais je n'arrivai pas à distinguer ce que c'était. Peut-être une dague encore, je n'en étais pas certaine. Sa voix s'éleva et tout le monde se tut.

"Bonsoir Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, et bienvenue dans notre humble demeure. Je vous remercie, au nom de tous mes amis, d'être venus nombreux ce soir pour cette soirée spéciale. En effet, dans quelques instants je vais tirer au sort le nom d'une personne qui participera au show spécial du Maître des Vampires. Tremblez, car à partir de maintenant, vous êtes la proie!"

Il termina son discours en souriant de toutes ses dents, dévoilant ainsi ses longues canines blanches et étincelantes. Des chuchotements se firent entendre, et la température monta d'un cran dans la pièce tellement le suspense se faisait insoutenable. La jeune-femme blonde que j'avais vue au bar fit son apparition, majestueusement. Elle tendit à Jake une petite boîte noire qu'il prit délicatement.

"Merci Rosalie." dit-il.

Elle sourit et disparut presque aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Jake ouvrit la boîte et commença à mélanger les morceaux de papier. Il en sortit un et le lut. Un sourire se dessina sur son beau visage et il annonça :

"L'heureuse gagnante est Isabella Swan. Numéro 39."

Je restai pétrifiée sur mon fauteuil. _Il a dit quoi? _Oh mon Dieu, c'était impossible. Je vidai mon verre cul-sec, le posai sur la table et me levai péniblement alors que la poursuite tournoyait au-dessus de moi. Ma tête commençait à me tourner. J'aurai dû me contenter de jus de fruits ce soir.

"Bella, où es-tu, beauté? Elle est là, voilà... Ouvrez-lui le chemin jusqu'à moi pour qu'elle puisse se montrer aux yeux de tous. N'est-elle pas magnifique? Le maître sera content, soyez-en sûrs."

Je grimpai sur l'estrade aidée par des types qui étaient aux premières loges. Je me plaçai à côté de Jake et tentai de sourire, ce qui s'avéra difficile étant donné mon état de nervosité. Jake agrippa ma taille et chuchota dans mon oreille.

"Détends-toi beauté, tu n'as rien à craindre, ce n'est que du spectacle, rien d'autre."

Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête, mais continuai à triturer mes doigts. Qu'allait-il m'arriver? Rien de grave selon Jake, mais pourquoi je m'inquiétai alors? Je tentai de me calmer. Après tout, j'étais venue pour m'éclater et faire de nouvelles expériences. Alors je risquai quoi?

"Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, que le spectacle commence!" cria-t-il alors qu'il lâchait ma taille et qu'une nouvelle vague de fumée fit son apparition.

Un homme blond fit son entrée, mais son look était un peu différent des autres. Ce n'était pas un vampire. Il avait un look que je qualifierai de rockeur-sexy-goth. Je n'arrivai pas trop à définir son style, bien qu'il soit très intéressant. Il portait un gilet sans manches à même le corps, ce qui laissait entrevoir ses muscles saillants. Son pantalon était en cuir noir et ne laissait planer aucun doute sur l'aspect parfait de son corps. Il portait un bracelet clouté autour du poignet et un collier du même acabit autour du cou. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, et ses yeux pétillaient, ce qui lui donnait un look de bad boy des années 90. Il était fichtrement sexy, et mon bas-ventre réagit immédiatement à cette gravure de mode sortie tout droit d'un de mes rêves les plus fous.

Il se dirigea vers moi, et me fit une sorte de révérence que je lui rendis. Il me sourit largement, laissant entrevoir de longues canines. Ma bouche forma un 'O' de stupéfaction et il sourit à nouveau. Il dévoila deux rubans rouges et les montra à la foule, qui applaudit. Il s'approcha de moi, tellement près que ses boucles soyeuses me chatouillèrent le visage.

"Laissez-vous faire Mademoiselle, vous ne risquez rien, je vous le promets" susurra-t-il dans mon oreille. Il attrapa un de mes poignets et l'attacha aux barreaux de la cage à l'aide du lien. C'était de la soie, c'était doux et agréable. Le souffle de l'homme me caressait le cou, et mon bas-ventre continua à gémir impunément. Il prit mon second poignet et refit les mêmes gestes qu'avec le premier. J'eus le temps de regarder son tatouage de plus près, et je me rendis compte qu'il était presque semblable à mon pendentif. Je secouai la tête pour remettre mes idées en place et, afin de lui montrer que j'étais prête, plantai mes yeux dans les siens, lesquels étaient mis en valeur très efficacement par un maquillage discret. Il acquiesça et repartit, comme il était venu.

Jake reprit la parole :

"Comme le veux la tradition ancienne, en ce premier samedi du mois de mai, le maître se voit choisir une offrande parmi nos convives. L'offrande est alors attachée et devient totalement dévouée au maître, devant toute l'assemblée ici présente. Si l'offrande se montre raisonnable et obéissante, alors elle se verra offrir un cadeau inestimable... Applaudissons encore Bella pour sa bravoure et son courage, et faisons place à notre Maître à tous."

La salle applaudit à tout rompre alors que toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, à l'exception des rouges, et que de la fumée jaillit de l'autre cage. Je crus voir une trappe s'ouvrir, et un homme grand et mince, portant un chapeau haut de forme apparut devant nous. Sa carrure était imposante et il dégageait une aura magnifique. Mes entrailles se tordirent dès que j'eus croisé son regard perçant. Ses pupilles étaient rouges, ce qui était étrange mais pas terrifiant. Il portait un costume noir à queue de pie par dessus une chemise violette. Un nœud de cravate à l'ancienne était noué autour de son col, lui donnant un air de vampire des années 1800. Il paraissait terrifiant et sexy à la fois.

Un silence de mort s'était établi dans la pièce et tous les yeux étaient braqués sur le vampire. Mon cœur battait la chamade à mesure qu'il s'approchait de moi. Mon souffle était court et je ne pus détacher mes yeux de ses pupilles écarlates. Il me détailla de haut en bas et je pus sentir ses yeux se poser sur mon corps, laissant une empreinte invisible mais brûlante sur chaque parcelle de ma peau diaphane. Ma température augmenta d'un cran, et je rougis comme une pivoine quand il s'approcha encore plus près. Sa main gantée (du velours noir) se posa sur mon poignet et descendit le long de mon avant bras, puis de mon bras me chatouillant et m'électrisant comme jamais. Tous mes poils se dressèrent et un frisson parcourut mon épine dorsale. Il posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules et les remonta jusqu'à mon visage qu'il enserra doucement avec ses deux paumes. Il avança sa tête vers la mienne, et ma respiration se bloqua. A ce moment précis, ma petite culotte était complètement trempée et irrémédiablement foutue! Son souffle chaud se déversa sur mes lèvres, sèches et impatientes. Il ferma mes yeux à l'aide de ses pouces, et alors que je ne voyais plus rien, je sentis ses lèvres pleines se poser sur les miennes. Mon bas-ventre se crispa et une nuée de libellules s'envola dans mon ventre, me procurant une sensation de bien être exceptionnelle. Ses lèvres se détachèrent des miennes, et je l'entendis m'appeler par mon prénom pour la première fois :

"Bella, tu peux ouvrir les yeux à présent." murmura-t-il.

J'obéis, toujours pantelante. Ses pupilles rouges me regardaient et un sourire en coin était affiché sur son beau visage.

"Est-ce que c'est terminé?" demandai-je avec un soupçon de déception dans la voix.

"Non, Bella, ce n'est pas terminé. Je dois faire une dernière chose avant. Sinon, tu ne serais pas une vraie offrande."

"Alors faites-le, Maître." le suppliai-je presque.

Cela le fit sourire. "Crois-moi, j'aimerai pouvoir faire beaucoup plus que ce que je m'apprête à faire à présent."

J'ouvris la bouche, puis la refermai. Est-ce qu'il me faisait du rentre-dedans? Merde, je ne pouvais pas croire ça. Je lui fis signe d'y aller et il fit une chose incroyable, que jamais je n'aurais imaginée. Il pencha son visage vers mon cou, y déposa un doux baiser, puis il me mordit, comme un vampire le ferait avec une proie qu'il aurait choisie et séquestrée.

Sauf que bien entendu, il ne transperça pas ma jugulaire, et ne but pas mon sang. Il se contenta d'enfoncer doucement ses crocs dans ma chair sans la pénétrer pour autant et de mimer le suçotement que cela ferait s'il était réellement en train de me vider de mon sang. Il déglutit, faisant semblant de me boire, avidement. A cet instant, je n'avais plus du tout conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de nous, m'imaginant seule avec le Maître vampire... sans la foule. Sans Jake, ni le rockeur de tout à l'heure. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir. _Oh Mon Dieu... _Sa bouche sur la mienne. Ça avait été tellement bon... Je n'en revenais pas de penser des trucs pareils. Ses lèvres contre mon cou, et ses crocs, légèrement plantés là où pulsait ma jugulaire. Ohhh c'était tellement jouissif! J'aurai voulu fourrager dans ses cheveux, puis griffer ses épaules. Inconsciemment, je ne voulais pas que tout cela s'arrête, même si c'était impossible. Il s'agissait juste d'un jeu, d'un show, destiné au peuple marginal qui assistait à la représentation. Je faisais partie de ce groupe ce soir, mais demain je retournerai à ma vie et je devrai oublier tout cela. Si j'en suis capable. Ce dont je doute. Qui oublierait une telle chose?

Le Maître relâcha son emprise sur moi et embrassa à nouveau mon cou.

"Fais semblant d'être évanouie, Bella." murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque au creux de mon oreille.

Je fermai les yeux et relâchai complètement les muscles de mon cou pour que ma tête tombe sur le côté. Je sentis mes poignets se détendre, l'un après l'autre, alors que le Maître détachait mes liens. Puis il me prit dans ses bras, très facilement, comme si j'étais aussi légère qu'une plume. Je feignis toujours d'être évanouie et endormie, ma tête nichée dans son torse. Huummm le Maître des vampires avait une odeur très agréable... Épicée mais suave à la fois. Un vrai régal!

Après ce qui me sembla être une éternité, le Maître me demanda d'ouvrir les yeux. Nous étions dans une pièce que je ne connaissais pas. Je jetai un œil alentour et vit qu'ils étaient tous là : le baraqué de l'entrée, ladite Rosalie, Jake et le rockeur. Le Maître me déposa à terre et me dit :

"Jolie performance Bella. Nous avons rarement eu de jeunes-femmes aussi talentueuses pour me servir d'offrande. C'était parfait!" annonça-t-il.

"Merci beaucoup Maître." répondis-je timidement.

"Edward. Appelle-moi Edward. Cela fera moins cérémonieux." Il me sourit, ses yeux toujours braqués sur moi.

J'acquiesçai et il me présenta ensuite à toute son équipe. Le rockeur-sexy-goth s'appelait Jasper, le baraqué se nommait Emmett et semblait être en couple avec la divine Rosalie. Je saluai tout le monde et Jake nous proposa des bières pour finir la soirée. J'acceptai de rester afin de mieux les connaître. J'étais encore trop impressionnée pour retourner dans la foule, et à vrai dire, je n'en avais pas très envie. Quelque chose me disait que je serai mieux ici, avec eux. Et puis, après tout, mon article n'allait pas s'écrire tout seul. Et pour être tout à fait franche je me sentais bien avec eux, et je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer tout de suite chez moi.

Après quelques bières, je me sentis beaucoup plus à l'aise parmi mes nouveaux amis. Rosalie et Emmett nous quittèrent, prétextant devoir se lever tôt le lendemain. Je vis Edward et Jasper rouler des yeux, tout en souriant comme des gamins. Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma bière en les regardant faire. Ils étaient quand même foutrement sexy, et plus mon taux d'alcoolémie augmentait, plus des idées saugrenues me montaient au cerveau. Edward avait continué son petit jeu de séduction (ce qui avait été loin de me déplaire), et j'avais dû faire preuve de beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas succomber à ses avances, malgré les protestations de mon bas-ventre. Ses regards sur moi étaient ardents, et me chauffaient partout. Quand à Jasper, il s'était montré agréable et prévenant et c'était lui qui m'avait parlé des US et coutumes de la communauté. C'était le plus sérieux de tous. Du moins c'est ce qu'il m'avait fait paraître. Sa présence me faisait tout autant d'effet que celle d'Edward, même si c'était de manière différente. Avec lui, tout passait par les gestes et les pensées... Je pouvais le comprendre sans lui parler directement, et c'était pareil pour lui.

Jacob, lui, parlait beaucoup. Beaucoup trop même. Il était super sympa, je devais l'avouer, et canon. Je ne pouvais pas ignorer ça. Mais il n'était du tout mon style de mec, et je ne me voyais pas du tout m'engager dans une histoire amoureuse avec lui. Définitivement pas.

L'ambiance était en train de se réchauffer, et l'issue me paraissait inévitable. J'avais cru surprendre à plusieurs reprises la main de Jasper sur la cuisse d'Edward, mais je m'étais dit que j'avais très certainement trop bu. J'avais vite chassé ces images de ma tête. Ils ne pouvaient pas être gays! Impossible, pas des mecs aussi canons que ça! Ce serait vraiment du gâchis!

Seulement, à un moment donné où moi seule les regardait, Jasper fit traîner ses doigts sur la cuisse d'Edward, remontant lentement vers son aine. Le vampire souffla de manière tellement érotique que cela me fit gémir instantanément. Je bus cul-sec le reste de mon verre et me laissai tomber dans le fauteuil, abasourdie. Les deux autres riaient sous cape, apparemment contents de m'avoir joué ce tour. J'étais très embarrassée et excitée à la fois. Ne sachant comment réagir, je me tournai vers Jake pour lui faire la conversation. Malheureusement pour moi, Jake devait s'en aller afin d'aider sa collègue à ranger le bar. Il se leva, s'excusa et se dirigea vers la porte. Il m'attira vers lui et me prit dans ses bras, pour me dire au revoir. J'en profitai pour lui dire dans l'oreille:

"Jake, ne me laisse pas seule avec eux... Je crois qu'ils vont se jeter l'un sur l'autre" le suppliai-je.

"Je crois plutôt qu'ils ne seraient pas contre un peu de compagnie, beauté. Ils te dévorent des yeux depuis le début de la soirée." rit-il. "Je dois filer" souffle-t-il dans mon oreille avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

"Je... Salut Jake." dis-je complètement abasourdie. "A bientôt!"

"Quand tu voudras, beauté! A plus les gars!" lança-t-il avant de s'enfuir vers le bar.

Je restai là , scotchée devant la porte. Jasper. Edward. Ensemble. Moi. Avec eux. Les mots se bousculaient dans ma tête sans réellement prendre de sens. J'avais trop bu, c'était certain, mais tout à coup, je me sentis plus que sobre. Jake m'avait laissé tomber. _Grrr_. Je serrai les poings. _Le lâche! _Pensai-je. La question était de savoir si je voulais que ça arrive ou non. Si j'en étais capable surtout.

Comme pour forcer le destin, je sentis deux bras m'enserrer. Ses mains jouèrent sur mon ventre, me faisant frémir des pieds à la tête.

"Ressens tes émotions, Bella. Elles te guideront vers tes choix. Toi seule déclenchera ce qui arrivera par la suite. Nous ne ferons rien pour te forcer à quoique ce soit." murmura Jasper dans mon oreille.

watch?v=IBH97ma9YiI

Ce furent les paroles les plus sensées que je n'avais jamais entendues. D'un geste vif, je me retournai, attrapai Jasper par les cheveux et l'attirai contre ma bouche. Notre baiser fut enflammé et torride, nos langues bataillant en un rythme effréné. Ses canines mordirent ma langue et mes lèvres à plusieurs reprises, créant en moi des sensations exquises. Je grognai et gémis sans aucune pudeur. Les mains de Jasper se baladaient désormais sur mes fesses, alors que les miennes fourrageaient dans ses boucles blondes. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, nos respirations étaient hachurées et rauques. Je me délectai encore de sa saveur, léchant impunément mes lèvres quand Edward s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa à son tour. Le baiser était différent de celui qu'il m'avait donné lors du spectacle. Plus puissant. Plus dominateur. Plus possessif. Sa langue envahit ma bouche et dompta la mienne avec force. J'agrippai sa tignasse afin de lui répondre de la même façon. Il gémit et frotta son érection contre moi en réponse à mes ardeurs. Jasper se colla contre mes fesses et planta doucement ses crocs dans mon cou, faisant monter mon désir d'un cran supplémentaire. Une de ses mains trouva la fermeture éclair de ma robe et la fit glisser vers le bas. Mon vêtement tomba au sol, dévoilant ma poitrine,fièrement dressée. Il empoigna mes deux seins et se mit à les malaxer avec ardeur. Les pointes étaient déjà tendues et il les taquina encore plus, ce qui m'électrisa l'entre-jambe. _Putain, j'étais en sandwich entre deux dieux du sexe... et c'était bon, putain! _

Je me débarrassai de ma robe d'un mouvement de pied gracile, sans relâcher mon emprise sur Edward. En un tour de main, je lui enlevai sa cravate, son costume et sa chemise. Derrière moi, Jasper avait enlevé son gilet sans manches et son pantalon. Son érection était désormais beaucoup plus imposante contre mon cul. Je stoppai le baiser ardent avec mon vampire et lui sommai de finir de se désaper. Il s'exécuta et j'en profitai pour enlever mes bottes. Jasper m'attira contre lui et crocheta ses doigts dans mon string pour le faire descendre le long de mes cuisses. Edward l'aida à le retirer entièrement, et quand ce fut fait, je mis mes bras autour du cou de Jasper et grimpai dans ses bras. Il m'embarqua dans le canapé qu' Edward avait pris soin de vite déplier, et m'y allongea, nue, devant leurs yeux scrutateurs et gourmands.

"Oh Bella, tu es tellement belle... Je te promets que tu ne vas pas le regretter." dit Jasper d'une voix rauque.

" C'est vous qui n'allez pas le regretter" annonçai-je fièrement. "Jazz, enlève moi ce boxer que je puisse voir à quel point tu me désires."

Ils déglutirent face à mon audace. Jasper s'exécuta et vint s'allonger près de moi.

"Occupe-toi de mes seins, Jazz. Edward, occupe-toi de ma minette..." ordonnai-je, surprise par le ton de ma voix.

Les pupilles rouges d'Edward me brûlèrent tout le corps et je sentis la cyprine couler entre mes jambes alors que son regard laissait deviner tout ce qu'il allait me faire. _Oh mon Dieu... _Il monta sur le canapé et ouvrit doucement mes jambes. Il caressa l'intérieur de mes cuisses du bout de ses doigts fins et agiles. Des frissons me parcoururent alors que Jazz s'attaquait à mes seins. Un coup de langue sur l'un, une morsure sur l'autre. En douceur. _Quoi? _Je me sentis frustrée tout à coup! Je ne voulais pas qu'ils prennent leur temps. Je voulais qu'ils y aillent durement. Sans ménagement. Les doigts d'Edward glissèrent entre mes plis et je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Il sourit et continua l'inspection méticuleuse de mon intimité. Le bout de son doigt titilla mon entrée et mon petit bouton de chair déjà gonflé par l'excitation. A cet instant précis, Jasper aspira un de mes seins et pinça l'autre. Je gémis encore. Il recommença jusqu'à ce que la boule de feu nichée dans mon bas-ventre se dévoile et finisse par exploser au moment où Edward pinça doucement mais agilement mon clitoris. Je n'avais rien senti venir et pourtant, mon orgasme explosa violemment sous leurs caresses, me faisant grimper aux rideaux sans ménagements.

J'avais à peine repris mes esprits qu' Edward attaqua ma chatte avec sa bouche et se délecta de mon nectar, tout en jouant avec sa langue sur chaque partie de mon intimité. Jasper m'embrassa pour étouffer mes cris et mes gémissements, mais je ne voulais pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. J'attrapai sa verge et me mis à le branler avec douceur. Il grogna, ce qui m'encouragea à continuer ma douce torture avec encore plus de plaisir. Il m'incita à aller plus vite, en donnant quelques coups de reins, mais je l'ignorai totalement. Il râla mais je m'en moquai éperdument.

"Que veux-tu Bella? Dis-nous ce que tu veux." murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

"Je veux que vous me preniez, chacun votre tour. Violemment." annonçai-je, tout en laissant échapper un gémissement de plaisir alors qu' Edward mordillait mon clitoris avec ses crocs.

"Ne veux-tu pas qu'on te prenne tous les deux en même temps, Bella?"

"Oh siiiiii, je le veux plus que tout les garçons." suppliai-je en jouissant une nouvelle fois alors que mon vampire engloutissait sa langue dans ma chatte trempée. "Ohhhh Edwaaaaard, c'est bon..." hurlai-je à pleins poumons.

Jasper avait trouvé des capotes et du lubrifiant pendant que je récupérai de mon second orgasme. Edward en avait profité pour gouter la saveur de ma peau en me mordillant et me léchant ici et là, laissant des traces brulantes partout sur moi. J'allai finir sur les rotules à ce rythme là, mais je m'en fichai complètement. Je les voulais, tous les deux, rien que pour moi. Je me léchai délibérément les lèvres alors qu'ils enfilaient leurs préservatifs. Leurs yeux se firent lourds de sous-entendus lorsqu'ils s'en rendirent compte. Jasper fut le premier à m'attraper par la taille et à me jeter sur le canapé-lit. Il me terrassa d'un baiser plus que fervent et présenta son sexe contre mon entrée. Je n'eus pas le temps de le supplier car il entra en moi sans préambule, enfonçant son membre long et dur tout au fond de mon intimité trempée. Il se retira aussitôt, pour entrer à nouveau, ne me laissant pas le temps de protester. Il me martela de quelques coups de reins avant de s'arrêter, à mon grand étonnement. Je gémis de frustration.

"Hummm, je crois que ton lubrifiant naturel sera amplement suffisant pour ce qu'on a prévu de faire de toi ma jolie. Va donc t'installer sur Edward, il meurt d'impatience de prendre ta petite chatte." susurra-t-il.

Je me dégageai de Jasper pour me diriger vers Edward. J'attrapai sa queue et me jetai avidement sur elle. Je l'engloutis entièrement, le faisant rugir de plaisir. Il attrapa mes cheveux et les tira sans ménagement. Jasper releva mon cul et me mit une fessée. Je gémis. Il recommença alors que je suçai Edward encore plus durement pour lui montrer comment je voulais qu'il me baise ensuite. J'en avais trop envie depuis ce moment dans la cage où il m'avait embrassée. Il comprit le message et se libéra de mon emprise. Il m'attira contre sa bouche, attrapa mes fesses et m'empala sur son érection gigantesque. Ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là était inouï et indescriptible. Il me fessa à son tour, plusieurs fois. Entre deux gémissements, j'appelai Jasper pour qu'il prenne mon petit trou. Je me plaçai correctement sur Edward pour qu'il puisse s'insinuer en moi. Ses doigts agiles préparèrent le terrain, et bientôt, il fut en moi. Il était entré sans aucun problème, glissant facilement grâce à ma cyprine toujours présente sur sa queue. Cette sensation était exquise. Je les avais tous les deux à l'intérieur de moi et il n'y avait rien de meilleur au monde. Jasper bougea d'abord lentement pour que je m'habitue à lui, mais très vite, il monta en intensité. Edward relevait les hanches pour m'asséner des coups de butoir. Leurs deux corps frappaient contre le mien à un rythme tellement effréné que je n'étais pas sûre de tenir le coup. J'étais épuisée par toutes ces émotions et mon corps et mon esprit montraient des signes de faiblesse.

"Oh Bella tu es tellement serrée, je ne vais plus tenir longtemps." dit Jasper entre ses dents.

"Putain Bella tu es trempée, c'est tellement excitant. Viens pour nous ma belle!" supplia Edward.

Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour lâcher cet orgasme qui me tenaillait depuis un certain temps. Ce fut violent et sans aucun doute le meilleur de toute ma vie. Les garçons me suivirent de près, éjaculant dans leur préservatif, en criant mon prénom à l'unisson.

Je pus à peine parler après ça, tellement j'étais épuisée. Tout ce dont je me souvins ensuite fut que les garçons me bordèrent et me laissèrent dormir afin que je reprenne des forces. Ils m'avaient embrassée, chacun leur tour,et m'avaient souhaité une bonne nuit. J'avais fait des rêves érotiques en tous genres, m'imaginant dans des positions toutes plus folles les unes que les autres avec mes amants d'un soir.

A mon réveil, quelques heures plus tard, je les surpris en train de s'embrasser, nus, juste à côté de moi. Leurs mains se faufilaient partout sur le corps de l'un et l'autre et à cette vision, mon bas-ventre s'enflamma à nouveau. Je décidai de les interrompre et de leur proposer quelque chose:

"Hey les gars, vous ne voudriez pas un peu de compagnie?"


End file.
